Something Found
by wolf-mimi
Summary: What if Fairy Tail didn't have Lucy?  Instead, taking her place was a girl named Kei.  Being a dragon slayer is tough when most of the people she meets are out to get her.  Later becomes NatsuXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey people! So this is my first fanfic ever so be nice. I appriciate your reviews and tell me if I'm doing anything that should be fixed.**

**Summary:**

What if Fairy Tail didn't have Lucy? Instead, taking her place was a girl named Kei. Being a dragon slayer is tough when most of the people she meets are out to get her. Abandoned by her "father" 7 years ago, Kei travels to Magnolia in search of a place where she belongs. On her way she meets a young dragon slayer wizard who may be just what she was looking for.

I don't own Fairy Tail, it's a great anime and I just wanted to write something about it…

(Sorry for the third person, I don't usually write in third person but I wanted to give it a try.)

**Chapter 1**

Riding on the train was so boring for Kei. The 15 year old girl blankly stared out the window waiting to see the upcoming town, Magnolia. "Hey, Natsu, you think we'll find Igneel in Magnolia?" a voice from another seat in the car asked. Kei had a bad habit of eavesdropping on random people she's never even met before. She sighed and breathed on the window and started to draw in the mist. Her finger slid over the wet foggy glass as she drew the fairy-like symbol of her favorite guild. "Man, I really want to join Fairy Tail." She said dreamily. When 15 minutes passed and the town didn't show up Kei began to eavesdrop again. 'Who was this Igneel guy anyway?' she thought. 'That name sounds so… familiar.'

When the train stopped, Kei was the first person off of it. "Yes I'm off that stupid train!" she exclaimed pumping her fist in the air. Some people passing shot her annoyed and slightly worried looks. Kei hated trains because she had a huge case of ADD and a little bit of ADHD, maybe more of ADHD. She couldn't sit in one spot for too long unless she was super tired or sick. She fixed one of the straps of her backpack and walked out of the train station.

It was almost noon and a lot of people were wandering around through the streets. The girl walked down a busy street looking for someone. "Dang, how am I supposed to find one wizard out of all these people." She asked herself. He was a famous wizard who used fire magic that couldn't be sold in magic shops (a lot like her magic). Kei quietly hummed to herself, trying to distract her from the crowded street. Suddenly a lot of people started to run in one direction. 'What the heck?' she thought. A large group of people, specifically women, formed in the middle of the street. "Oh my gosh, Salamander is really here?" a teenage girl Kei's age said running by with her giggling friends. 'Salamander.' Kei thought narrowing her eyes.

She managed to wedge herself through the crowd of swooning women and giggling teenage girls. When she saw the center of attention she frowned. 'Jeez, this guy is nothing like Salamander. He's using a charm spell to get this kind of attention anyway. I highly doubt he uses lost fire magic.' Kei thought. Someone suddenly shoved past her knocking Kei off of her feet onto the ground. "Damn fangirls." She snarled. "Hey, you need help?" A person asked holding out a hand. Kei looked up and saw a teenage boy smiling down at her. He had pinkish-red hair and was wearing a white scale-designed scarf and a red jacket over a small black and yellow-rimmed vest that was open and showing his bare chest. "Um, I'm fine thanks." She said quietly feeling a little embarrassed about him wanting to help her up. He shrugged and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Kei was about to get up before another hand shot out in front of her. She looked up expecting to see the teenager again, it wasn't. Standing in front of her was the lame excuse of the wizard. He smiled, thinking Kei was going to fall under his charm spell. "Please, let me help you." He said in a silky voice. Kei noticed the crowd of girls had shifted and all had their eyes on her and the man. She slowly held out her hand knowing his fans would have a fit if she didn't. He pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What a pretty little girl, you could have gotten hurt from that fall. I am going to find the person who pushed such a delicate woman and teach them a lesson!" he said. "Um, no I'm fine. You can let go of me now." Kei said gently pushing him away. "I cannot do that, I must pay you back." "For what?" "For being so beautiful." He answered. Okay, now this was getting weird. "Please let go of me, I have somewhere to be." She lied trying to get away but the man tightened his grip on her. "Please, I'm very busy." She begged continuing to struggle. "But why, do you have any idea who I am?" He asked. 'Great so he's narcissistic.' Kei thought. "He's the dreamy Salamander." A girl said swooning. "Hey, why don't you just let her go?" a voice said from the crowd. 'Wait, I know that voice.' Kei thought looking in the direction the voice came from. The crowd of girls parted and standing there was the pink-haired boy Kei met earlier. 'Oh great…' Kei thought frowning 'Now I look even weaker.' "Who the hell are you?" Salamander asked. "Oh, no one." The kid said shrugging. "Good, then I suggest you mind your own business and go away." Salamander said the teenager suddenly shot an angry glare at the man. "I right, I'll leave after you let that girl go, she doesn't know you and she doesn't want you touching her like that." He said. "Do _you_ know her?" Salamander asked tightening his arms around me. The teenager didn't answer for a few seconds. The man laughed "Just as I thought." "She's my friend. Isn't she Happy?" The boy said to a blue cat that was sitting on his backpack. "Aye!" the cat said. "That's a huge lie!" Salamander hissed. "Alright then." The boy said before he started to sprint towards Kei and the man. Kei shrieked when the teenager grabbed her and yanked her out of the man's arms before he could realize what was going on. The crowd of girls started to panic and run away. "I suggest you just get out of here and leave these girls alone with your stupid charm spell." The pink-haired boy hissed pushing Kei behind him protectively.

"You okay? Sorry about that creep." The teenager said. "Thanks I was going to take care of it but I didn't want to make a scene." Kei said quietly. The boy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck "He tends to make a scene without trying." Happy, the blue cat, said. Kei laughed "If I'm going to thank you properly, I should at least know your name." she said. "Oh, my name's Natsu." He said. "Well thank you Natsu, my name's Kei." Kei said with a smile. "So I heard you wanted to join Fairy Tail." Happy said. "Oh, you heard?" she said blushing and running her fingers through her silver and blue-streaked hair. "Happy overheard you when we walked by on the train." Natsu said. "So that was you? I heard you were here looking for your friend Igneel." Kei said. "Yea." Happy said. "We thought that Salamander guy would be him. But he turned out to be a huge jerk, what a waste of time." Natsu said folding his arms over his chest. "Not to be weird or anything but I think I've heard that name, Igneel, before." Kei said. Natsu looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Is he a… dragon?" Kei asked. "Where did you hear that?" He asked. Kei looked down and twisted a strand of her hair nervously. "My father, I mean the one who raised me told me."

"Well thanks for the help, hope I see you again." Kei said with a smile. She stood up and walked away leaving Natsu and Happy behind. She sat down to rest on a park bench perfectly placed in the shade of a large tree. She sighed and quietly dug around in her backpack. Kei took out an old faded piece of paper and unfolded it. Scribbled on the paper was a sketch of a dragon and a little girl next to it. She sighed and she started to burn the old brown paper; with her bare hand and blue fire.

"So I see you're a dragon slaying wizard." A voice said behind Kei. She jumped up throwing her backpack over her shoulder and dropping the burning paper. Standing behind her was Salamander with an evil smirk. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kei asked backing away from him. "I was just passing by and I wanted to apologize for the way I acted back there." He said placing his hand on his chin. "Well too bad, 'cause I don't forgive _that_ easily." She remarked turning away and folding her arms over her chest. "Well would you make an exception if I told you I was a member of Fairy Tail and I could get you in?" Kei's violet eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder. "Really?" "Why not, but for me to get you in you must attend my party tonight." He said. "Fine but I'm just going so I can get in Fairy Tail." She said stubbornly. "Good, it's going to be held on my yacht, wear something that would complement you." He mused before he turned and walked away. She stared back at him with a glare 'What a creep.' The girl thought. Kei wandered into a dress store looking for something to wear. 'I hate shopping, especially when it's for clothes. I don't even look good in dresses.' She thought shuffling through a rack of party dresses. 'I guess I'll wear this one.' She thought after she tried on a green silk dress.

"Hey Natsu, isn't that that boat where that Salamander guy is having his party?" Happy asked. Natsu looked over at the boat and quickly looked away with his hand cupped over his mouth. "Don't mention boats or I'm gonna be sick." He mumbled. "Oh right." Happy said. "Wait wasn't Kei going to that party?" "Where'd you hear that Happy?" Natsu asked. "I followed her after she left remember? She seemed like a kind of person that had a lot on her mind so I wanted to follow her." Happy said. "She also knows about Igneel." Natsu added. "I don't like that Salamander guy. You think he would hurt her?" Happy said. Natsu narrowed his coal black eyes in the boat's direction. "Maybe, I'm a little worried." "So am I, we could go save her if… you didn't have a problem with vehicles." Happy said. Natsu quickly turned away. "Aw man, why'd you have to go and remind me?"

"I'm very glad you could show up tonight; and in that beautiful dress too." Salamander said taking a sip of his champagne. Kei swallowed nervously and fiddled with her hands in her lap. He looked at her from across the coffee table and raised an eyebrow "You look so nervous." He said. Kei bit her lip and looked up at the wizard. "Maybe… a little." She said quietly. 'Something about this doesn't seem right.' Kei thought. "Here, why don't you have a sip of wine?" Salamander said holding out his hand and hovering in front of it were droplets of liquid. 'Weird… but I'll just go along with it so he can get me into Fairy Tail.' Kei thought slowly parting her lips. Suddenly a familiar smell wafted into her sensitive nose. Kei stood up and slapped the droplets out of her direction. "How dare you!" she snarled. Salamander smirked "What on earth could you mean?" He asked. "Sleep powder… you were trying to drug me!" She growled lowering her glare. Salamander placed his hand on his chin and smiled "You're vigilant, makes you more favorable." He said standing up and snapping his fingers. Suddenly a group of large men walked in with unconscious women draped over their shoulders. "What the, what's going on?" Kei said with surprised and worried eyes. Salamander smirked "You and all of these girls are headed to the island of Bosco." "What! Bosco is a slave island! Is- is that why you have all of these girls?" Kei said utterly surprised. "Of course, it was an easy way to earn a few jewel." Salamander said. Kei's mouth dropped open "How could you, you make girls fall for you with a cheap charm spell and then you turn them into slaves? That's lower than scum! You're a Fairy Tail member?" She shrieked. Salamander narrowed his dark eyes and snapped his fingers. "What a nuisance, get her." A man approached Kei and she started to panic. He grabbed her arms and started to pull her away. "Ah let go of me!" she screamed and tried to get away. Kei's arm lit up with blue fire and the man who grabbed her arm cried out in pain and stumbled backwards. "So it's true." Salamander mused. "You really are the blue fire dragon slayer." "Mind your own business you creep." She snarled tightening her fists closed. Then, before she could react, Salamander ran toward her and kicked her in the stomach knocking her backwards. Kei tumbled back on the ground and gasped for air. Two men walked and grabbed both of her arms pulling her up to her feet. Tear started to drip down her cheeks "You jerk, you should be ashamed of what you've done!" she said glaring at Salamander. Suddenly there was an explosion that came from the ceiling and when the dust cleared everyone saw a pink haired teenage boy.

"Natsu!" Kei exclaimed whipping a tear off of her face. Natsu fixed a glare onto Salamander and stepped forward. The ship swayed a little and Natsu suddenly collapsed onto the floor with his hand over his face. "Dammit, this wasn't a good idea, why didn't I think this through?" Natsu muttered pressing the heel of his palm to his temple. 'Oh great…' Kei thought with disappointment. "Hey Kei, over here!" a voice called out. She looked up and saw Happy… flying… with wings. "Happy! Wait, since when can you fly?" "I'll get into detail about that later, c'mon!" Happy said swooping down a picking Kei off of the floor by her arms. "Wait what about Natsu?" Kei called when they were flying above the boat. "I can't carry two people, besides he'll be fine." Happy said. Suddenly a sharp pain was sent through her left leg. She screamed out in pain and clutched her drenched leg. 'My leg is all wet…' she thought. Kei saw the liquid on her leg and panic rose in her. 'Oh no, blood. I've been shot!' "Happy, someone shot my leg!" Kei yelled out. "Yeah they have guns; that's why I got you out of there so quickly." Happy replied. 'But what about Natsu?' Kei thought, she was really worried 'What if he gets hurt… or worse, killed because of me.' She thought. Suddenly Kei felt weightless. 'What's going on?' She noticed she was falling. "Happy!" she screamed before she hit the water. "Did we get her?" Salamander asked staring at the water where she fell in. "Hey, you!" Natsu yelled from the doorway. "What are you doing with all of these innocent girls?" "It's none of your business, now just run along and don't mention it to anyone." Salamander hissed. "I can't let you do that." Natsu snarled whipping a bit of sweat off of his forehead.

Kei couldn't swim back to the surface of the water, the salt water was starting to burn her eyes and her bullet wound was screaming with pain. Kei turned her head 'Where's Happy, I hope he wasn't hurt too.' Kei thought when two little paws hooked her arms and started to pull her up. They both gasped for air when they broke out of the water. "Kei are you alright?" Happy asked drying his wings and hovering over the girl. Kei flashed the cat a halfhearted smile. "I'm… okay… for now." "Well that's better than I thought." Happy said with a big smile. "We should get you out of the water; the salt must be stinging your leg." Kei nodded and Happy hovered closer to her picking her back up and lifting her out of the water. "We have to do something about that boat and the people on it." Kei said to Happy. "You're right, if we could find out a way to wash the boat on the shore we could free the people and Natsu can fight again." "About that, what was wrong with him earlier?" "Oh yeah, Natsu just gets a little motion sick." 'A little?' Kei thought.

"I've got an idea!" Kei said. "What kind of idea?" Happy asked. "To get the boat on the shore." "Uh Kei, I was kidding." "Shut up, I've got a good idea." Kei hissed. "Happy fly us over there behind the boat."

"What if this doesn't work?" Happy asked. "Well if it doesn't, people could get hurt and I would most likely pass out from running out of magic." Kei answered shrugging. "But no bigge." She said cupping her hands to her lips. Kei closed her violet eyes and she gathered her fire magic in her throat. With a deep inhale and followed by a strong exhale, a large amount of fire came out of her mouth aimed at the water behind the boat.

"We did it!" Happy exclaimed dropping Kei lightly on the sandy shore. "Wow I didn't really want to destroy it." She said rubbing the back of her neck. All of the women on the boat woke up and were just fleeing from the wrecked boat. "Good we got all of those girls off of the boat safely." Kei sighed and collapsed from exhaustion and the pain in her leg. "Kei are you okay?" Happy asked landing on the ground and putting his paw on her shoulder. "Yeah I'm okay." She said standing up and dusting herself off. "Ow dammit, what happened?" Salamander said standing up and rubbing his head. "Hey the swaying stopped that's good." Natsu said getting up and brushing himself off. "So who are you really?" Natsu asked. Salamander raised an eyebrow "What the hell do you mean?" he snarled. "You said you were from Fairy Tail." "Yes and what is it to you?" Natsu grabbed the red sleeve of his jacket and pulled it off throwing it in the wind. "Because I'm a member of Fairy Tail and I've never seen you before!" he snarled revealing a red tattoo of the Fairy Tail symbol on his arm. Kei's mouth dropped open "He's a Fairy Tail wizard?" "Yeah you didn't know that?" Happy asked. "It would have been helpful information." Kei muttered dully. "How dare you dirty the Fairy Tail name! That calls for a pretty good ass whippin." He growled. 'Oh classy.' Kei thought. Natsu started to make his way toward Salamander and his men. "Get the smart mouthed kid!" Salamander demanded. A group of burly men ran towards Natsu but the teenager simply swatted them to the side with a flaming hand. "He uses fire magic, wait… no he's a dragon slayer!" Kei said. "Yeah Igneel taught him to use fire dragon slaying magic." Happy said. Kei's eyes widened "That name I have heard it before! Igneel is a fire dragon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wow this is great I had no idea Fairy Tail was so big!" Kei exclaimed with bright eyes as she stared up at the guild building. "You gonna actually walk inside or are you just going to stand here drooling over it all day?" Natsu said putting his hand on her shoulder and pushing her through the large double doors. Inside, Kei saw groups of people, wizards, sitting around socializing and joking. "Hey we came back alive!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically "Aye were back!" Happy said bouncing in the air happily. "Hey Natsu, did you find that Salamander guy?" a man sitting with a group of wizards said looking over his shoulder. Natsu suddenly lunged at the man, punching him in the face. "You jerk, that Salamander was a fake!" "Hey, don't get pissed at me, I just heard it from a rumor." "WHAT a rumor!" Natsu yelled.

Once the fight settled down a girl a few years older than Kei walked over to her. "Hello, you must be new here." She said with a soft calm voice. Kei turned toward her and her eyes widened. "I've seen you before, I mean not in person of course, but you're in Sorcerer Weekly the magazine." Kei said staring at the beautiful teenager standing in front of her. She smiled and held out a friendly hand in greeting "My name's Mirajane, I used to be an S-class wizard but now I work here at the bar." Mirajane continued to smile at Kei, her deep blue eyes sparkled and her silver hair fell perfectly over her shoulders. "So I take it you're going to become a new member of Fairy Tail." She said reaching over to Kei and walking her over to the bar. Kei sat down and elevated her injured leg on another bar stool. "Oh my goodness, what happened to your leg?" she asked leaning over the counter. "Salamander's buddies had guns. But it's okay, it just nicked my skin." Kei said reassuring the worried woman. Kei had to take her tall boot off not to disturb the messy bandages that Natsu tried to put on. "Where is your other boot anyway?" she asked. "Oh Natsu has it… I should get it back." Kei said laughing nervously. She frowned when she saw the said pink-haired menace getting in a fight with a dark haired boy his age who, for some odd reason wasn't wearing a shirt… or pants.

Kei slapped her hand over her eyes when she saw the half-naked boy. "Oh yeah that's Gray." Mirajane said resting her arms on the counter. "Why is he not wearing any clothes?" The girl asked sounding worried. "You know, we don't know why but he has a habit of stripping at random and half of the time he doesn't even realize it." She said laughing, as if it was completely normal. Kei turned away feeling very awkward about the situation. Then she heard a man yell at the boys "Would you quit that you dolts! You're gonna get in serious trouble with me and Erza if you keep that up!" The room fell quiet and Kei looked over her shoulder curiously. Her jaw dropped when she saw a very short old man walk over to where she and Mirajane were standing. "Welcome back master, how was the meeting?" she said cheerfully. "Ug, terrible, I got chewed out by the others because of Natsu!" the old man growled. "What did Natsu do?" Kei asked curiously. "Oh, right and who are you?" He asked turning toward Kei. 'He didn't even answer my question.' Kei thought. She smiled "My name is Kei." "She wants to join Fairy Tail master." Mirajane said. "Oh, is that so? How do you know Natsu?" "He brought me here, I met him yesterday and he saved me from that faking jerk Salamander." Kei said. "Ah yes, I remember I sent Natsu on that mission thinking he wouldn't destroy anything." Kei sighed, remembering how last night Natsu totally got carried away and destroyed the harbor in the fight with Salamander. "Mirajane, give Kei the Fairy Tail tattoo, I'm sure she'll fit in here well." The master said jumping down off of the bar counter and walked away to the second floor. Mirajane smiled "Okay where do you want the Fairy Tail mark?"

"Wow Kei you look super cool with that tattoo on your shoulder." Natsu said flashing the girl a thumb's up. She blushed and looked over her shoulder at the light blue mark placed on her left shoulder blade. "Hey now that you're a part of Fairy Tail why don't we go on a mission together? We've already picked one out, it'll be perfect!" Natsu said sounding excited. "Aye!" Happy said jumping in the air with a wide smile. "Okay why not." Kei said putting her backpack on her shoulder. "Oh yeah, can I have my boot back?" "Is your leg okay?" Natsu asked. "Well I don't know." She said. "Then no." Natsu said spinning around and walking away from her with her black leather tall boot in his hand. "Hey! That's not fair." Kei called after him jumping on the one foot that had a boot. "You keep doing that and you're gonna fall." Happy said.

"Ugh, I hate transportation." Natsu muttered leaning on Kei's shoulder as she tried to read a book quietly. Not only did she hate sitting around, she was also annoyed at Natsu for leaning on her shoulder complaining about his motion sickness. "Suck it up." Kei muttered before she realized she started to nervously tear at the page. "Ah, dammit this was a library book." She sighed closing it and tossing it in her backpack. "Hey Kei." "Yeah what is it Natsu?" "Can I put my head in your lap?" Kei's face turned a light shade of pink "Why?" "'Cause I have a headache." He mumbled. 'Just do it or he'll keep complaining.' Kei thought chewing on the inside of her lip. "Okay, fine." She said holding up her arms and Natsu quickly fell onto her hurting her leg. 'Oh great, I really didn't think this through. What am I supposed to do with my arms? Put them on his face? And my legs are starting to fall asleep, crap.' Kei thought looking over at the people sitting opposite of them. Natsu seemed to read her mind and reached up and grabbed her hand placing it on the side of his face. A woman smiled at her 'She better not be thinking what I think she's thinking.' Kei thought pouting and staring out the window. Her restless fingers seemed to develop a mind of their own and started twisting a strand of Natsu's pinkish-red hair. She didn't notice until Natsu giggled and swatted her hand away from his hair. "S-stop that tickles." He said but his voice was tired, he still felt sick. 'Stupid ADHD.' Kei thought placing her hands carefully back on Natsu's face. About 15 minutes of doing absolutely NOTHING Kei fell asleep with Natsu's warm face in her lap.

"Oh the mountains we will go, the mountains we will go. We're goin to the mountains to… complete a mission." "Uh, Natsu, that doesn't rhyme." Happy said sounding annoyed. "Shut up that's the only traveling song I know." Natsu remarked. "We're not even going to the mountains." Happy said. Kei opened her eyes lazily and blinked the blurry sleep out of them. Kei looked up realizing she was on Natsu's back and was heading to a small village at the foot of a large snowy mountain. "Wut's goin on?" she asked sleepily. "Kei you're awake!" Happy said hovering over toward her. "Uh, yeah. I think I fell asleep on the train." "Yeah, you talk in your sleep." Happy said. "WHAT?" Kei shrieked. Happy laughed "Kidding, I was wondering how you'd react." He said giggling. Kei lazily rested her cheek back on Natsu's shoulder "Shut up." She muttered. "You can go back to sleep we're not there yet." Natsu said. "But wouldn't you be tired from carrying me?" "Nah, you're actually really light." He said shrugging. "Okay." She said quietly closing her eyes slowly.

Suddenly Kei was dropped on the ground and was rudely woken up from her cool dream where she was flying and a bunch of squirrels were chasing her saying she stole there acorns. "Ow, what the hell Natsu!" she snapped sitting up and glaring up at the boy. He looked over his shoulder at her like an apologetic dog. "Sorry you were moving a lot and I thought you woke up and you wanted to walk yourself." He said. "Well great 'cause now I can't walk." She snapped trying to pick herself up. "Here, let me help you." He said stepping over to her and holding a helping hand out. When she got up Kei tripped sending her and Natsu toppling over onto the ground. "What was that?" Kei asked looking up. "Ow, that kinda hurt." Natsu said from under Kei. She looked down and realized she was just inches away from his face. Kei's eyes widened and her face flushed pink with embarrassment "S-sorry I didn't mean-" she said trying to get up but the dirt underneath her hand slipped causing her to fall. Kei's forehead instantly collided with Natsu's. "Okay, now that hurt." Natsu said sitting up pressing his hand to his sore forehead. Kei rolled off of his lap and covered her red face with her hands 'I'm such a klutz.' She thought rubbing her throbbing head. "Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked tugging on his vest but Natsu just laughed quietly. Kei looked over her shoulder at Natsu 'Is he… laughing?' Natsu continued to laugh a little harder and lifted his head, whipped a tear out of his eye. "Jeeze, you're such a dork." He said chuckling to himself. Kei just sat where she was in shock. Her mouth fell open "I'm a what?" "A dork, you get so embarrassed about just a little thing like that." "Embarrassed, what gave you that idea?" she asked. "Your face is all red." Happy said quietly as if he didn't want her to hear. "Shut up!"

"Ow." "Does your forehead still hurt?" Natsu asked over his shoulder. "No but my leg does thanks to you dropping me." Kei snapped back limping behind the dragon slayer and the flying cat. "I offered to carry you." Natsu said. "NO YOU DIDN'T!" Kei yelled. Natsu stopped "I didn't?" "Yeah, you just got up and started walking saying 'thanks now I think I have a bruise on my head'." Kei mocked. "I didn't?" Natsu continued to ask still a little surprised that he didn't offer any help, totally ignoring Kei's snappy mockery. "Aye." Happy said sitting on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu broke the silence "Well do you want me to carry you now?" "No, you're too late." Kei said pulling her left boot off and limped in front of both Natsu and Happy. "Man girls are so weird." Natsu muttered. "Aye, they say one thing and mean the complete opposite." Happy whispered. "I can hear you ya know." Kei hissed. "Oh right she's a dragon slayer so she has advanced senses." "Does that mean she can smell the chocolate bar I stole from her backpack while she was asleep?" Happy asked continuing to whisper. "What chocolate bar?" Kei yelled spinning around but she stopped and dropped to her knees clutching her injured leg. "I don't think this whispering is working she can hear everything were saying." Natsu whispered to Happy. "Can you just shut up and help me up?" Kei said.

"Jeeze Kei, you can be really useless when you can't walk fast." Happy said flying in front of her. "You wanna come over here and see how useless I am?" She snarled. "Would you guys quit arguing? We're almost there." Natsu said holding his hands up behind his neck. "What was that mission that you picked anyway?" Kei asked slowly trying to follow the dragon slayer and the flying cat. "We'll tell you later." Happy said as both he and Natsu started to snicker with an evil glint in their eyes. "Okay, now you're starting to freak me out." She muttered.

4


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So hey guys, I got like one review and was so happy. I was sort of at a block and didn't really know what to use for Kei and Natsu's first mission (oh and Happy) So, like always, I hope you enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 3**

"So I take it you all are from Fairy Tail." The client said lacing his fingers together and leaning forward. "Yeah, we're here about the request you sent." Kei said sitting quietly with her hands in her lap. Happy and Natsu didn't seem to be paying attention while they sat sprawled out on the couch and complaining about how hungry they were. "Do you have any food in this big fancy house?" Natsu asked sitting up. Kei slapped Natsu's arm and the dragon slayer recoiled rubbing his arm. "What?" he whispered. "Be polite, we can get some food after." She whispered back to him. Lucky for them, the client didn't seem to hear. "As you were saying?" Kei said leaning forward. "Oh yes, my name is Kabby Melon." The slightly elderly man said calmly. "Whoa, your last name is Melon; that sounds delicious." Natsu said drooling at the sound of the food. "Natsu." Kei hissed embarrassed by her team mate's appetite. "Don't worry it's alright, I get that a lot." The man said. "So what exactly did you want us to do?" Kei asked curiously. "Well there is this man, duke Everlue; he has a book that I would like you to burn." At the mention of the word "burn" both dragon slayers became excited. "We could burn anything, even the whole building." Natsu said with an excited grin. Kei paused "We can't burn someone's house." She said shooting Natsu a glare.

"Man I was so hungry." Natsu said placing his face on the table. "Well now that you've eaten, will you stop complaining?" Kei said folding her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair. "Okay so how are we going to get into the duke's mansion?" Kei asked. Just then Natsu and Happy looked at each other with evil grins.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to wear that!" Kei exclaimed pointing at the maid's uniform Happy was holding. "Aw why not." Natsu said "You'd look cute." He added. "Do you want a smack to the face?" Kei hissed. Natsu stepped back holding his palms up in defense. "Come on Kei, you have to wear it." Happy said. "Why!" she snapped. Natsu held out a piece of paper in her face. Kei backed up and snatched the paper out of his hands. "Looking for a pretty, unique looking maid, with a nice figure. By the way, he's a perverted man who judges specifically on a girl's looks." Kei read out loud. She then snapped her head up with a glare that could burn into a person's soul. Happy swallowed nervously but Natsu didn't seem to be effected. "No way!" she yelled holding the paper up and burning it in her hand. Natsu opened his mouth to object but Kei moved toward him. She grabbed Natsu's scarf and pulled him down to meet her furious glare. "There is no way in HELL I'm doing it!" she snarled. But Natsu just smirked, his black eyes shimmering.

"I really hate you." Kei whispered. "Cry me a river, besides, you look cute." Natsu said hiding in the bushes with Happy while Kei stood out in front of a large gate in front of a huge mansion. "I'm not taking that as a compliment. And I'm totally going to smack you for that comment." She hissed. "Just go ring the doorbell." Happy said waving his paw. "Fine!" she snapped. Kei rang the bell and heard a quiet voice though the speaker right next to it. "Hello." The female voice said. "Hi, I'm here for the maid opening." Kei said in the sweetest voice she could act (It still wasn't much). There was no comment and Kei thought the girl hung up on her. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound and Kei spun around. A girl just a little bit older than Kei appeared out a tunnel in the ground. 'Was that tunnel always there?' Kei thought. The girl was in a maid's uniform, similar to Kei's, she had short pink hair and deep blue eyes. Around her wrists though were shackles and chains. "Hello, my name is Virgo." She said giving a little bow. 'She's a celestial spirit, or at least she smells like one.' Kei thought. Virgo stared at her with studying eyes. "I'll call for the master." Just then a short stout man appeared out of the ground through another tunnel. He wasn't very easy to look at; he had long nose hair that acted as a moustache and a stupid haircut. Kei felt uncomfortable when the man studied her. 'Natsu's going to pay.' She thought trying not to punch the duke in the face for walking around her studying every feature of her. "Well you must feel lucky, you got the job." He said shooting her a creepy smile. Kei looked over at Happy and Natsu's hiding place and saw the dragon slayer and the cat motion for her to smile. 'It's not as easy as it looks!' she thought. Kei managed a halfhearted painful smile but the duke didn't seem to tell the difference between a real one and an obvious fake. "Virgo, will you see the young lady in." He said disappearing into the tunnel. "Yes master." She said giving a bow. Virgo and Kei walked in silence as they made their way toward the mansion. "You're doing this as a guild request I take it." Virgo said breaking the silence. "What, why would you think that?" Kei lied. "It's pretty obvious, and I'm a celestial spirit, I can tell you're a dragon slayer." She said. Kei looked down at the little high heels that Happy recommended to her. "So are you going to tell?" she asked feeling a little stupid after she said that. "No." Virgo said calmly. "You're looking for a book called Day Break. It was a book that the duke forced a man to write about him." She said. Kei looked down "That poor man." She said quietly. Virgo nodded.

Alright can you grab a tea cup and a saucer?" Virgo said. Kei nodded and rummaged around in the cabinet carefully moving around the expensive tableware. "Ok, now take this up to the library; the master should be in there." Virgo said handing Kei a tray with a tea cup filled with a steaming orange liquid. 'The library, that's where I'll find the book.' Kei thought walking out of the kitchen and up the marble stairs to the library. "Oh, there you are; maid." The duke said when Kei stepped into the room. At first she wanted to beat the short man up for calling her a maid but she then remembered that she was supposed to be acting as a maid. "I brought your tea… master." She said quietly trying her best not to snap. "Just set it down, and you may leave." He said. Kei swallowed back a remark and spun around. "…Yes… Master." She said quietly before leaving.

"What are you going to do about the book?" Virgo asked sitting on her bed and fixing her hair. "I'm going to go to the library after dusk; duke Everlue should be asleep by that time." Kei said looking out the window at the setting sun. Kei opened the window and stuck her head out into the cold dusk. "What are you doing?" Virgo asked. Kei closed her violet eyes and opened her mouth slightly and inhaled, taking in the scent of the air. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Natsu I know you're out there." She said with a calm voice. There was no response. "Kei, who are you talking to?" Virgo asked walking up next to her and peering out the large window. Kei narrowed her eyes and stepped away from the window making Virgo more curious. Kei picked up a loaf of bread and stepped back next to Virgo. "What are you going to do with that?" she asked in a quiet voice. Kei parted her lips inhaling then she smiled and threw the warm loaf out the open window. "Wait! That was a perfectly good loaf of bread!" Virgo said grabbing Kei's arm. Suddenly there was a rustling noise coming from the bushes outside. The two girls paused and looked out the window. Virgo started to shiver "W-what's that noise?" she asked tightening her grip on Kei's arm. Then a familiar pink-haired dragon slayer jumped out of the shadows and grabbed the loaf of bread. "Man I'm starving!" he said taking a big bite out of the bread. "Who is that?" Virgo screamed. Kei quickly grabbed Virgo's hands trying to quiet her. "Virgo, be quiet the duke will hear you." She hissed. "But this man is an intruder, we must warn the master!" she said. "Wait no, I didn't do anything!" Natsu exclaimed. "Shh, Natsu!" Kei hissed under her breath. "Wait, do you know this man?" Virgo asked pointing at the very confused dragon slayer. Kei sighed "Yes, he is my partner." Kei turned to Natsu, letting go of Virgo and motioning for Natsu to come over to them. Natsu wearily stood up with the bread in his hand. Kei suddenly smacked the dragon slayer across the face when Natsu walked up to the window. "Ow, what the heck was that for?" Natsu asked placing his hand over the red mark on his cheek. "For saying I looked 'cute' in the maid uniform." She hissed folding her arms over her chest and pouting. "Sorry, did you want me to lie?" Natsu said. "Besides, I'm glad you're alright Natsu." Kei said smiling to the boy. "What, you think I would get in trouble?" He asked "That's why I'm here; I was worried you'd get in trouble and I would have to come and get you." He added, laughing. "How did you know he was out there?" Virgo asked. "Oh, I could smell him." Kei said quietly. Virgo had a puzzled look on her face and leaned forward out the window and gave Natsu a sniff. Natsu jumped back looking a little surprised "D-did you just sniff me?" he asked. "He doesn't smell, well not _that_ much." She said. "What is that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked. "Virgo's right, you need to take a bath or something." Kei said placing her hand over her nose. "You weren't complaining earlier." Natsu said.

The full moon rose high in the dark starry sky. Kei snuck out of her room and made her way to the library. She slowly opened the large white-painted doors and scanned the room with her advanced dragon eyes. After giving the air a smell, she crept inside and closed the door behind her.

"Dammit, it's going to take forever to find this book." Kei muttered to herself climbing a tall ladder to the top of the huge bookshelves. With one hand skimming though the books and the other enveloped in flames, using it as light, Kei tried to find the book as quickly and quietly as possible. Suddenly Kei slipped off the ladder as she leaned to the side to reach a specific gold-covered book. She shrieked and reached out as she was falling. Luckily, she grabbed onto a shelf and hung on for dear life, hoping the shelf wouldn't fall. Kei panted and wildly tried to regain her grip on the book shelf.

"I found it, Day Break." Kei said holding up the gold-covered book. Suddenly she heard a rumbling sound and spun around when the duke shot out from a tunnel on the floor. "You little thief, how dare you try to steal from me!" he snapped landing on the ground 10 feet away from her. "I am a little surprised though, trying to steal a piece of crap like Day Break." He muttered. "Wait what did you say?" Kei asked. "The book is trash, worst book I've ever read." He said locking a glare with the wizard. "If you hate it so much why can't I just have it?" she asked. "No way it's mine!" he snapped. "Okay, now you're starting to annoy me." The duke said snapping his fingers. Then two men walked in, they both were slightly skinny, one was tall and the other very short. The taller one had curly blue hair and was wearing a long-sleeved lighter blue jacket. The shorter one had his hair tied back into a long braid and he was carrying a large pan. Both of the men were wearing bands around their arms that had the symbol on the Southern Wolf guild. "So you two are wizards?" Kei hissed stuffing Day Break into her backpack that Natsu gave her earlier. "You two; don't let her get away with that book. And if you can, kill her." Duke Everlue said turning and walking out of the room. "Hey wait, I'm not finished with you!" Kei yelled running towards the short fat man. Suddenly she slammed into the large pan that the shorter man was carrying and was thrown to the other side of the room, crashing into the bookshelf. She got up from under the mountain of books and rubbed her hurt leg.

Kei ran toward the two wizards with a tight fist covered in blue flames. Before she hit the taller man, the large pan was held out in front of her, stopping her dead in her attack. Kei's violet eyes widened in shock when her fire was absorbed by the pan. "What the hell." She said stepping back. "It absorbed my fire magic." She said dumbfounded. "Oh, we forgot to mention." The taller man said. "We are best suited fighting fire mages." The shorter one finished. 'No, I've never been beaten.' Kei thought before she was suddenly hit and was sent flying back into another bookshelf. 'Dammit, this can't be happening.' She thought. The wizards were quick, attack after painful attack. "Guess it's time we finish this pathetic girl like the master said." The taller one said looking down at the injured helpless girl. "No! One more, one more attack." She said standing up with shaky knees. "How are you still standing?" the shorter man said with shock. "Well fine then, I guess I'll make you fall so you'll never get up." He hissed jumping back and aiming the pan in her direction. "I take your fire in, making your attacks worthless, then I fire them back at you!" he exclaimed as a large amount of fire came barreling in Kei's direction. Without the strength to move, Kei stumbled and collapsed to the ground. All she saw was someone run out in front of her and inhale the blue fire.

"Thanks for the meal, that blue fire tastes cold." A familiar voice said and Kei looked up in surprise. "Natsu!" she said happily. "What the hell he just ate the fire!" both of the wizards yelled. "Okay who's first?" Natsu said slamming his fists together and building up fire magic. "Hah, another fire mage didn't you just see what happened to that girl there." The shorter one said holding his pan out. "You can deflect my magic all you want, it won't make a difference, you're still gonna get your butts kicked. That's what happens when you hurt my partner!" Natsu snarled with energy beaming in his black eyes. Kei blushed 'He would do that for me?' she thought.

"Eat fist!" Natsu yelled punching the taller wizard in the face, sending the grown man flying across the room. 'Wow, at this point, I don't even size up to a Fairy Tail wizard.' Kei thought as she watched the battle with her mouth hanging open. "Well that was fun." Natsu said dusting himself off. "You totally got carried away." Kei said looking up at the boy. He smiled and scratched the back of his neck "Well I don't really try to." He said helping Kei up and pulling her arm over his shoulder. "Thanks Natsu." She said quietly locking her eyes with his. Natsu's face turned a little red and he looked down at the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked, his tone concerned. Kei smiled "Yeah, now that you're here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kei rolled out of bed in the middle of a dream and fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow." She mumbled sitting up and rubbing her head. She looked around and sighed stretching her arms over her head. Her new house was rather large, considering how much the rent cost; it had 3 rooms, a master bedroom, a living room, and a kitchen. It also had a large bathroom with a deep bathtub and a large window that lit it up perfectly.

Kei walked down stairs tying her long silver, blue-streaked hair into a messy ponytail. "Yo, Kei it's about time you woke up!" a happy dragon slayer said with way too much excitement for how early it was. "Aye we're starving." A blue cat added. Kei narrowed her eyes and scowled at the intruders. "Why are you guys in my house?" she snarled her hand enveloping in flame as she stepped toward Natsu and Happy. "I-it was Natsu's idea." Happy said. Kei turned to face the dragon slayer. "What are you going to do with that?" Natsu asked grabbing Kei's flaming wrist. She sighed "I dunno, I'm too tired to yell at you guys." She muttered walking away and getting a frozen waffle out of the freezer. "Hey, what about our waffles?" Natsu said stepping over to the counter beside her.

"I dunno; you want me to kick you out the window and throw the waffles at you _then_?" Kei hissed. Happy shook his little head "No we're fine r-right Natsu." "Happy what are you doing?" Natsu whispered to the little cat. "Kei's scary right now, are all girls like this in the morning?" Happy asked still whispering to Natsu. "I don't know much about girls to begin with, Igneel told me they can be moody at times." Natsu whispered back. "You know I can hear you." Kei said sounding annoyed. "Crap we forgot about her advanced senses." Natsu whispered. "Stop whispering!" Kei yelled.

"You got any other food?" Natsu asked staring up at the ceiling. "No so I suggest you both leave." Kei said leaning her cheek in her hand. "And why are you always thinking about food?" she added. "For your information." Happy said raising a paw in the air "We do not always think about food, we always want food." He said. "What's the difference?" Kei asked.

"Well fine if you want us to leave so badly, we'll leave." Natsu said walking over to the window. He opened it and jumped out. "Aye…" Happy said sadly and flying out the window after the dragon slayer.

Kei sighed and peered out the window, watching as Natsu and Happy walked down the street. She yawned and pulled her backpack on her shoulder and walking out of her house taking her toaster waffle with her.

"Good morning Kei." Mirajane said with a wide smile. Kei smiled weakly at the woman standing behind the counter. Kei sighed and sat down at the counter. "Well you seem to be in the best of sprits." Mirajane said sarcastically while she cleaned a glass. "Oh quit with the sarcasm, I've had a bad morning." Kei mumbled laying her head down on the bar counter. "Why is that? Natsu said he was going to say 'hi'." She said with a puzzled look. "He did but that wasn't the kind of 'hello' I wanted." Kei said looking up at her. Mirajane gave a halfhearted smile "Well I wouldn't blame him, he's not very familiar with other people, especially with girls." She said. Kei pouted "Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you know where he is right now?" Kei asked.

"I have an idea." Mirajane said smiling.

"Hey Natsu!" Kei called running towards the dragon slayer and the flying cat. "H-hey Kei what are you doing here?" Natsu asked turning toward the girl. She smiled "I wanted to say I'm sorry for blowing up at you." Kei said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey, no worries I'm not mad." "We should have known you'd get annoyed." Happy said nervously.

"We should go on a mission!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy exclaimed. Kei sighed "I can't, not today." She said standing up and walking out of the guild without a word.

"Hey Mira-chan why did Kei just leave like that?" Natsu asked sitting down at the bar. Mirajane turned to the dragon slayer with a glass of beer in her hand. "What do you mean Natsu?" she asked handing Macao the glass. "Well she just walked out without saying anything." Happy said looking over the counter. Mirajane shrugged "I wouldn't know, I haven't talked to her until this morning." Natsu and Happy nodded "You think we should go find her and ask." Natsu said. "Aye." Happy said jumping down from the bar stool and they both ran out of the guild hall.

Kei sighed as she looked out at the canal in front of her house. 'Leon, it's the day you disappeared seven years ago.' She thought looking up at the blue sky. Kei gazed down at her hand and weaved a swirl of blue fire between her fingers. She scowled and snapped her hand to the side, making the flames disappear. "I wonder if today is the day Natsu's father left him." She said out loud. "What about my father?" a voice asked next to her.

Kei jumped and looked up. "Natsu!" she said "What are you doing here? And why didn't I know you were coming?" she asked standing up. "You were down wind of me; I could smell you before you could know I was coming." Natsu said leaning on the wall of a building. "Oh." Kei said scratching the back of her neck. "So what were you saying about my father?" Natsu asked, his black eyes locking with Kei's violet ones.

"I was just talking to myself about something." Kei said. "Well can you tell me?" Natsu asked. "Um, well it wasn't really important." "Actually, it had to do with my father, Igneel, so it is important." Natsu said putting his hand on Kei's shoulder.

Kei groaned and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. Natsu sat down next her and sighed. "Okay so what's goin' on? You didn't want to go on a mission and then you ran away without sayin' anything." Natsu said. Kei sighed and face-palmed herself "Mira's right, you're terrible with other people." She said. Natsu frowned "What's that supposed to mean?" "Never mind. I was talking about how seven years ago from today, my father… left." Kei said resting her face against her knees. Natsu sighed "Same with me. I'm sorry, it's pretty hard to deal with." Kei looked up "How can you be so serious about it?" she asked. "Well I'm not very sad about it 'cause my friends in Fairy Tail have helped fill in that gap." Natsu said. Kei looked down sadly "I guess I still have a pretty large gap." "Well would it help if I told you, you are a large part of my filled gap?" Natsu said. Kei blushed "R-really?" she asked. "You're a good friend Natsu." Kei said.

Natsu made a weird face. "What?" Kei asked. "Sorry I can't take you seriously when Happy is trying to catch fish over there." Natsu said laughing and pointing over Kei's shoulder at the flying cat hovering over the water in the canal. She frowned "Natsu were you even listening?" she asked. Natsu chuckled "No, was I supposed to?" He asked becoming worried. Kei shook her head "Forget I said anything." She said standing up and storming away.

'Damn boy, he doesn't seem to care or understand another person's feelings.' Kei thought frowning. Her angry face relaxed 'Well I guess I can't blame him, he's just like me.'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys. I'm soooooooo sorry I was sooooo late with this update. First I was at a major writing block, then I went on vactation, THEN my computer died and it took like 2 weeks to fix. So here's my 5th chapter YAY! (finally)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh BTW the <em>italics<em> are a dream/flash back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Hey Kei, you wanna go on a mission?" Natsu asked with a wide smile. The blue-fire dragon slayer smiled at her friend. "Only if it won't get us killed." She deadpanned. Natsu frowned "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well, the last time we went on a mission, you got us in trouble with an entire town and they ran us out." Kei said with a scowl. "It wasn't that bad." The pink-haired dragon slayer said crossing his arms. "They called in the army." Kei said in a monotone voice.

"Why don't you guys take the job on Mt. Hakobe?" the silver-haired barmaid said eavesdropping from the bar. Kei and Natsu turned to the former S-class mage. "A request on Mt. Hakobe?" Kei asked and Mirajane smiled and nodded. "I remember that place; we got to beat up a huge Vulcan." Natsu said gazing off into his memory.

"Well do you guys want to take the job, it's an easy one." Mirajane said holding up the request sheet. Kei shrugged "Why not, we won't get in trouble if we break anything." Natsu said. "Yeah, 'cause someone here likes to break stuff." Kei muttered. "Yeah Kei you gotta stop doing that, we could get in a lot of trouble." Natsu said putting his hands on his hips. "What no freakin way! You're the one breaking stuff!" Kei shouted.

"Well remember that one time when you destroyed that entire building." Natsu said with a teasing smile. The female dragon slayer blushed and turned away snatching the request sheet from the barmaid. "Thanks Mira, we're gonna go." Kei growled.

* * *

><p>"So what is this request anyway?" Natsu asked holding his hands behind his head as he and Kei waited for the train. Kei read the sheet "It says we just have to find some…" she paused. "What is it?" Natsu asked looking over her shoulder. Kei didn't answer. Natsu nudged her thinking she shut down or something. "Kei, what the paper say?" He asked curiously. "It says we have to find some kid that went missing." Kei answered quietly.<p>

There was a long silence between the two dragon slayers. "Find a kid? You mean a kid that got lost or something?" Natsu asked eyeing his partner carefully. "Yeah." She said quietly. Another silence. Kei suddenly shot up grabbing Natsu's vest "Natsu what if we don't find the kid or if he or she is dead?" she asked with wide worried violet eyes. Natsu didn't get a chance to answer the millions of questions he was being bombarded with. Instead he changed the subject. "Hey look the train." He said running a hand though his rose-colored hair.

"Man I hate trains." Natsu muttered with his face pressed up against the window. Kei sighed and leaned back. "You say that every time, yet you don't do anything about it." She said with a sigh. When she noticed Natsu wasn't listening she stood up and sat next to the dragon slayer. When she laid a hand on his shoulder Natsu let out a squeak as the train shifted to the side. "D-dammit." Natsu said folding his arms tightly around his stomach.

Kei rolled her eyes. Seeing her partner like this was just depressing. "You want some water?" Kei asked holding up a cold water bottle. "Can't move." Natsu muttered. "Fine, you don't get any." The dragon slayer said frowning and turning away. When her friend didn't answer she became frustrated. "Oh look how thirsty I am, this water would really help a headache if I had one." Kei said twisting the cap of the bottle.

Natsu glared at her out of the corner of his onyx eyes. "That's just mean." He said hoarsely. "Do you really want some?" Kei teased. "Y-yeah." Natsu said not moving. "Really? I don't think you're sure." She said waving the water bottle in his face. "I'm sure." He groaned pressing his head against the window. "But it's my water." Kei continued to tease with a pout.

Natsu didn't answer, instead a silent moan escaped his throat and Kei broke. "Fine." She said grabbing his face in her hand and turning him toward her. Natsu looked so tired he almost couldn't keep his eyes open yet the blue-fire dragon slayer blushed. 'He's kind of cute like this. Wait what am I thinking?' Kei thought.

She giggled and held the rim of the water bottle to his lips. "Do I have to treat you like a kid every time we go on a train?" she asked. Natsu laughed and Kei felt the warm blush dance on her cheeks.

"H-here, why don't you lay down?" Kei stuttered grabbing Natsu's scarf and pulling his head down into her lap. Natsu smiled and almost immediately fell asleep. "Thanks I feel better." He muttered before drifting off and closing his eyes.

About an hour passed and Kei got bored. Her nervous hands started to weave through Natsu's rose-colored hair earning a giggle from the sleeping boy, but nothing more.

* * *

><p>"Yes we're off that stupid train!" Natsu exclaimed once both the dragon slayers got off the train. Kei let out a deep sigh, she had gotten so bored on the train; she almost lost it. "Well at least, we don't have to sit around anymore." Kei sighed taking a sip of the little amount of water that was left in her bottle.<p>

On their way to the town at the foot of the mountain Kei and Natsu quickly got bored. "Hey you want to play a game?" Natsu asked walking right next to his partner. "Natsu, we don't have time for that." She deadpanned. "I know, but we could play I spy or something." He said with an excited smile. Kei sighed and tugged on her long silver blue-streaked hair. "If it gets you quiet." She muttered but knowing that Natsu could hear even a feather fall, muttering wasn't very useful. "OKAY!" Natsu exclaimed while promptly gazing over the very plain horizon.

* * *

><p>"Ok, ok, I spy something that is long and uh green." Natsu said. Kei was surprised he was still playing and hadn't gotten bored like she had. "Is it grass?" she asked. Natsu gasped "How'd you know?" he asked. Usually Kei would have gone along with her partner's stupidity and say 'Oh I don't know, maybe I'm psychic.' But instead she said "That's because you've been saying grass for the past 20 turns." "Well that's the only thing out here!" Natsu snapped flailing his arms. Like she guessed, Natsu was bored and frustrated.<p>

"Why don't we take a break?" Kei sighed sitting down in the shade of an oak tree. Natsu sat down next to her and sighed "Why didn't we take a carriage?" he asked. "'Cause you hate transportation." Kei answered. Natsu frowned "So?" he asked. "Well I thought it would be too much for you after the train." Kei said quietly. "Well if it meant you wouldn't have to be walking, I would have gone on the carriage." Natsu said. Kei quickly turned, hiding her blushing face 'He would do something like that for me?' she thought.

After about 15 minutes Natsu stood up and stretched his spine. "Well ya think we should get going? If we spend any longer sitting around, it'll get dark." "You're right." Kei said standing up and dusting her short gray skirt off.

The blue-fire dragon slayer calmly whistled as she walked next to her partner. "So about this kid." She said. "Yeah, I wonder where we'll find them." Natsu said. Kei nodded "Natsu..." She began but her voice trailed off. "Yeah?" he asked. "Well, what if we don't find this kid; I mean Mt. Hakobe is a dangerous place this time of the year." Kei said lowering her head and focusing on her boots as she walked. "I don't know; guess were just going to have to find out." Natsu said putting his hands behind his head.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for coming." An elderly woman said when she opened the door to a small tattered house. Kei smiled weakly. "We came here about a kid that disappeared." Natsu said. The old woman sat down wearily "Yes, we believe he is lost on Mt. Hakobe." She said sadly. She was rather short and was wearing a long tan dress with a white apron. Her silvery white hair was pulled up into a neat bun and her green eyes held sadness. Kei remained quiet, being able to relate to the old woman's loss of her grandson. She lowered her head and bit her lip "W-we should go r-right Natsu." She said tugging on the dragon slayer's scarf. "Okay." He said walking out in tow of the silent girl.<p>

After a long silent walk from the house Natsu decided to speak up "Are you okay Kei, I mean you haven't said a thing since we left the house." He said locking his coal black eyes onto the girl walking in front of him. "No I'm fine." She snapped. Natsu decided to shut up when he saw his team mate's shoulders tense in frustration.

"Hey, little kid, where are you?" Kei shouted over the blizzard. "Damn, with this snow I can't catch a scent." Natsu cursed searching the area with his eyes. "Yeah, and I don't see anything." Kei said wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Where are you?" she continued to shout. Suddenly a strong wind smacked both of the dragon slayers to the side. Kei nearly flew off of the steep ledge of the cliff until Natsu caught her. "The wind is stronger than last time we were here." Kei hissed.

Natsu and Kei found a small cave. "We should stay here until the wind lets up." Natsu said. "We can't stop now, what about that little kid?" Kei asked walking over to the exit. "Kei, wait." Natsu said grabbing her wrist. The girl stopped dead and glared over her shoulder. "We can't go now, if you go out there too, then you would most likely get lost too." Natsu said with worry in his eyes. Kei bit her lip and sank down to the ground.

"It's so frustrating." She snarled as she hugged her knees to her chest and burying her face in her arms. "I know, but we just have to wait." Natsu whispered sitting next to her. After a long silence Natsu awkwardly put his arm over Kei's shoulder. She looked up at him "What are you doing?" she asked surprised by the sudden contact. Natsu quickly retreated his arm and blushed "N-nothing, I thought you were cold." He said. Kei looked down at the ground "I wouldn't get cold, I'm a dragon slayer." She said dully. "You never know." Natsu said. "I'm a dragon slayer, my father was a dragon. And he left just like the kid we're looking for." Kei whispered. "Is that what you were so tense about?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Kei said quietly but then to keep herself from crying she wrapped her arms around Natsu. "Don't worry, we'll find the kid." Natsu said putting his hand on her head. "And you don't have to worry about the dragon." He said into her ear. "R-really?" she asked burying her face into his chest. Natsu laughed "Yeah, when the blizzard stops we can go look for that kid." He said.

A little tear fell down the female dragon slayer's cheek "Okay, thank you Natsu." She whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>A young girl ran through tall grass giggling and smiling. Her short silver hair waving behind her and her violet eyes shimmered with happiness. "Leon, you missed it!" she called running towards a dark cave. "I caught a huge fish down by the river. But then it jumped away." She said slowing to a stop. Then the little girl's eyes widened. "L-Leon? Where are you?" she called when she couldn't smell her guardian. She turned around and started to sprint through the tall grass. "Where are you?" she called. <em>

_When the little girl reached the forest she collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion. Fat tears ran down her red cheeks. "I don't understand, why did you leave?" she sobbed pressing her forehead against the ground. "Hey are you okay?" a small voice asked. The little girl looked up to see a little boy around her age. He had rosy pink hair that was wildly spiked and coal black eyes. "My name's Natsu." He said holding out his hand. _

_The little girl's eyes widened in fear and she quickly stood up. "Who are you?" she asked quickly whipping the tears from her face so the boy couldn't see that she was crying. The boy raised a pink eyebrow "I just said my name's Natsu, what's your name?" he asked with a smile. But instead of a smile and an answer he was expecting in return the little girl flung herself at him. She knocked him to the ground landing on his back with a thud and she sat on his stomach gripping his scarf. The boy's breath was knocked out of him and his eyes widened in pain. "What did you do with my father?" the little girl shouted. _

_The little boy blinked the daze from his eyes and looked up at the girl. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked angry and confused. "I don't know, my father disappeared too." The little boy answered quietly._ _"I don't care! You're lying, they all lie to me!" she cried tightening her grip on the boy's striped white scarf. "Who's 'they'?" the boy asked as a salty tear fell onto his own cheek. "All you humans, you hate us because we're different." She cried. The little boy blinked a few times before speaking "All of us dragon slayers?" he asked. _

_The little girl's eyes widened. "Dragon slayers?" she asked. The boy nodded "Yeah, you smell like a dragon, and I can feel the fire coming from you." He said with a smile. "Feel fire?" the girl asked letting go of the boy's scarf. _

_He sat up with the little girl still sitting in his lap. "Yeah, here." He said grabbing her hand. The girl quickly panicked and tried to pull away. "It's okay." He said pulling the girl's hand so her palm pressed against his chest. Her violet eyes widened "I can feel the warmth." She whispered and the boy laughed. "My father taught me fire magic." He said. And the girl smiled "Same with me." She said with a laugh._

* * *

><p>Kei's eyes snapped open but she was too tired to sit up. She turned to see the sleeping boy clinging onto her around her waist. Kei's eyes fell 'So it was him, that boy I met all those years ago. It's kinda sad I couldn't remember.' Kei thought staring up at the ceiling of the cave.<p>

**AN: I just realized I could use the line thingy! I may have overused it but oh well. Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked, I just had to write something. But I did try to put something good down. So yeah, hope you liked it. And I do NOT own Fairy Tail it's too awesome for me. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Man is this chapter loooong. I really hope it's not a total disappointment like last chapter. :P**

**So ya, sorry it took forever... again. *sigh* I really need to get better at writing. Or I have to at least stop with the rambling. (I'm doing it again)**

**Okay, so like always I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its awesome characters. Just the OC.**

**Chapter 6**

The snow outside settled into a soft clean blanket and the wind stopped. Kei's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the chilly cave. It was shallow and the large opening of the cave was dusted with snow. 'Is it morning yet?' she thought trying to sit up. A pair of strong arms held her down and she fell back, hitting the back of her head onto the stone floor.

She gripped her head and hissed in pain. "Natsu." She whispered realizing his arms were around her and his face was snuggled against her neck. The sleeping dragon slayer snored loudly into her ear and tightened his grip around her. Kei clenched her teeth in annoyance. "Don't snore in my ear." She growled pushing his cheek away from her face.

Natsu groaned and rolled over, pulling the squirming annoyed girl with her. "Dude!" she hissed reaching over and pinching his cheek. "Ow." He moaned sleepily. Natsu let go of Kei and rubbed his cheek. Kei sat up and stretched her arms above her head. "Well it was your fault, you wouldn't let go of me. And you snored in my ear." She growled running a hand though her silver and blue-streaked hair. "Well sorry, but my 'snoring' is not controllable." Natsu said making air quotes.

Kei sighed and walked away stepping out of the cave. "Man I'm starving." Natsu groaned. "Well at least it stopped snowing." He added walking over to stand next to the blue-fire dragon slayer. "We should go look for that kid before it's too late." Kei said jogging down the side of the hill.

"Do you smell anything?" Natsu asked looking around the white snowy mountain. "No, do you see anything?" Kei asked. "Nope." Natsu answered. Kei sighed and tugged on her bangs "Damn, it's already noon and there's no sign of the kid." She said. Kei paused and bit her lip. "Natsu." She said looking down at her partner who, at the moment, was making a snowball. "Hey, put that down." Kei said. Natsu did as he was told "What were you saying? I wasn't paying attention." he said standing up.

"What if we don't find the kid, I mean, what if he is… dead?" Kei asked nervously. Natsu sighed and turned to her. "Kei, don't worry, we'll find him." He said. "But," she said. Natsu stopped her and put a finger to her lips. "We'll find him." He repeated more tensely. Kei swallowed and didn't say a word. Natsu dropped his hand and grabbed hers. "C'mon, we won't find that kid standing here." He said pulling her forward. Kei stayed silent as a light blush dusted on her cheeks.

"Wait, I smell a human scent!" Kei exclaimed tugging on Natsu's hand. He stopped and stared at his partner as she lifted her head in the air smelling the wind. Kei let go of his hand and ran past him. 'I can smell them. They're still alive, I know it!' she thought as she ran.

Kei reached the edge of the hill and peered down the slope. Then she saw a figure, a teenage boy. "Who are you?" Kei called. The teen looked up at her with an unamused expression. He had a long wild mane of blond hair and crimson eyes. Kei stood her ground when a dark feeling filled the air. "Hey Kei, what's with you, you just ran off." Natsu said running up to her. He stopped and looked at the boy his partner was staring at.

"Who are you?" Natsu growled. The teenager smirked and chuckled. "The name's Zancrow." He said showing off a tattoo on the right side of his chest. Natsu tensed up and pulled Kei back. "Natsu, do you know this guy?" she asked tugging on her team mate's arm. "No, but I know that mark." He said. "_Grimoire Heart_." Kei's eyes widened and she froze "Y-you mean the dark guild?" she asked.

The blond teenager threw his head back and laughed. "Yep, and the strongest dark guild at that." He said with a psychotic look in his eyes. "What the hell is with this guy?" Kei asked getting ready for a fight. "Guess this is why this request is considered S-class." Natsu said enveloping his hand in fire. "Dragon slayer eh. This could get interesting." Zancrow said.

Natsu was fast, he was already running down the hill toward the boy before Kei could react. "Iron dragon fist!" Natsu said throwing a punch to the teenager. He evaded and grabbed Natsu's vest pulling him back. "Natsu look out!" Kei shouted as Zancrow punched the dragon slayer square in the stomach.

Natsu coughed and was sent flying a good 10 feet away. "Why you! Blue-fire raging fist!" Kei shouted running over to the blond. Unlike Natsu's attack, Kei's was faster and well thought out. When Zancrow evaded he reached out to do the same to Kei as he did to Natsu. She summersaulted on the ground, tripping her opponent at the same time. Zancrow fell back into the snow and Kei quickly stood up and ran over to him. Zancrow was about to get up but Kei had already pinned him down by his neck.

"Answer me! Who are you; and what are you doing here." Kei snarled. The boy smirked and laughed "Why the hell should I tell you?" he asked continuing to laugh. Kei bit her lip and tightened her grip around his neck. Zancrow chucked and lifted a hand. It was enveloped in flames, black flames. They smelled odd and dark (If that was even possible). Kei smirked "Like that's going to work on me." She said. "That's right, you're a dragon slayer. Blue fire huh, interesting." Zancrow said grabbing Kei's arm with his flame covered hand.

For a few seconds Kei didn't react. She suddenly pulled back and screamed in pain. The female dragon slayer fell into the snow onto her back clutching her burnt wrist, still screaming. Zancrow stood up and brushed the snow off of his clothes. "That's just pathetic. Well the dragons were always no match for the gods." He said with an evil smirk.

Kei stood up gripping her wrist and panting. "What do you mean gods?" she asked. Zancrow threw his head back and cackled "You are so ignorant; we god slayers will destroy all you weak dragon slayers." He said with bloodlust in his crimson eyes.

"A god slayer?" Natsu asked standing up and brushing blood off his mouth. "Natsu are you okay?" Kei asked running over to him. "Yeah, don't worry about me, right now we have to worry about this creep." Zancrow snickered "I can smell the fear coming off of you." He said. "Don't go sniffin' me!" Kei snapped running at the god slayer. "Talons of the blue fire dragon." She hissed jumping up and flipping. The heel of her boot hit against Zancrow's arms as he held them up in front of him to block.

"Coward." Kei snarled spinning around and trying to plant another flaming kick onto him. Zancrow spun and grabbed her ankle. She cried out when she was pulled to the ground. When Kei fell against the snow onto her back, her breath was knocked out of her.

"Iron dragon flaming fist." A voice rang out before Zancrow was hit away from her. Warm arms were wrapped around Kei's small frame. She smelled the familiar smell of campfire ashes and heard a familiar voice. "You okay?" he asked. Kei nodded and was pulled up to her feet.

"Damn." Zancrow growled standing up from the thick snow. "Didn't even put a dent on 'im." Natsu said with his arms protectively around his partner. "This guy's unaffected by our fire." Kei said panting. "That's the power of the fire god slayer." Zancrow shouted with a wild look in his scarlet eyes. Kei froze 'What is this feeling? I can't move.' She thought. Fear gripped her and she couldn't move. 'I'm scared, why am I scared?' she thought as her knees buckled.

Natsu ran over to the god slayer and swiped wildly at him with fire covered fists. Kei sat in the snow gaping at the fight. 'I don't know what to do. Whatever we do isn't working.' She thought. 'Unless, I use the true power of the dragons.' She thought looking down and staring at her hands. Kei stood up and swallowed any fear she was choked by. Warm fiery power formed in her, stronger than her usual magic.

Blue tinted scales formed around her eyes and on her wrists. Kei's violet eyes shifted color to bright gold. "What the hell?" Zancrow said stopping. Natsu paused and looked over his shoulder. Kei was walking over to the two boys with an angry fire in her eyes. The snow under her black tall boots started to melt from the blue fire that was starting to radiate off of her warm skin.

"Natsu, leave this creep to me." She said flicking her hand to the side as I lit up with blue fire. "That cockiness will get you killed." Zancrow said walking forward and shoving Natsu out of the way. The fire dragon slayer tumbled on the snow and quickly tried to stop the god slaye. Zancrow chuckled and stepped closer to Kei so they were just inches away.

"Too bad I'm going to have to kill you." He said. Kei tilted her head to the side "And why is that, I don't even know you let alone, like you." Kei snarled. Zancrow laughed "'Cause you're kinda cute." He said. Kei's eye twitched and she placed a hand on his chest. A flurry of blue fire shot him backwards. Kei laughed quietly to herself as she ran after him. "Damn, that fire, it's different." Zancrow snarled pulling himself up to his feet. "Does it burn?" Kei asked stalking over to the god slayer. Evil pleasure appeared in her gold eyes as she neared the boy.

"Get back here, I'm not finished with you." Kei snarled running over to the god slayer. Their fight had lasted for nearly an hour now. Kei was ruthless and would attack and wound Zancrow at every little chance she would get. Her gold eyes held bloodlust and evil joy during the battle.

"No way, you- you monster!" Zancrow snarled trying to stand. He collapsed and coughed blood onto the bright white snow. "It was you, wasn't it?" She said closing in on the blond. "What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped. "I can smell him." She said "His blood, his fear. You attacked the boy." Kei growled looking down at the god slayer. Zancrow flinched from the terrifying girl. Kei lifted her hand and it caught with blue fire.

"Die." She hissed. "Stop!" a voice shouted. Kei spun and looked over her shoulder to see her team mate. "Natsu." She hissed. Natsu was walking over to the dragon slayer and the god slayer. "Enough is enough." "What the hell are you talking about?" she growled. Natsu stopped and fixed a serious gaze into Kei's corrupt, mad gold eyes. "Drop your hands and step away." He said sternly. Kei's eyes widened 'Is he challenging me?' she thought.

"No way, he attacked the kid we're looking for!" she yelled turning fully to Natsu. Natsu's coal black eyes softened in sadness. "Even if he did, it's not the way of Fairy Tail to kill." He said. "You lost control; this has gone on too long." He said "Step back." He said.

Kei stood her ground with a blank look on her face. She dropped to her knees into the snow. 'What have I done? My power swallowed me and I almost killed a man.' She thought as the scales on her arms and face began to disappear. She looked up at Natsu with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said as the color of her eyes returned to the normal light violet.

"C'mon, let's go, I can smell the faint scent of that kid." Natsu said holding out his hand to his partner. She sadly looked up at him and eventually took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. "Wait, where are you going you cowards!" Zancrow snapped trying to stand. Kei looked over her shoulder and locked a glare onto the teenager. His crimson eyes widened and he dropped to the ground. "That's just scary." He said flinching away from her hateful glare.

Kei smiled and turned back wrapping her arms around Natsu who held her arm, helping her walk weakly.

"Hey look." Kei said pointing at a small figure on the snowy horizon. "I think it's the kid we're looking for." She said hopefully letting go of Natsu and running toward the figure. "Wait, hold up." Natsu said running forward and grabbing her upper arm. "It could be another Grimoire Heart member." He growled. The two dragon slayers watched the figure carefully.

It turned as if it saw the two. "What's it doing?" Kei asked raising an eyebrow. "I dunno." Natsu said still staring at the figure as if it was a drunken person running around wearing a blindfold. "It looks like it's coming our way." Kei said.

The figure became clearer the closer it got until the dragon slayers realized it was in fact the boy they were searching for. "Hey Natsu look." Kei said letting go of his arm and running toward the kid. When she reached the kid he quickly hugged her and started to cry. "Don't worry, you're safe now." Kei said quietly. He had scruffy blond hair and bright hazel eyes. The kid was around the age of 5.

The group ate and sat around a small fire Natsu lit and was playing with. "Natsu, would you mind leaving the fire where it's supposed to be." Kei said frowning. "It's cold." Haru said quietly snuggling up to the blue-fire dragon slayer. "And you're really warm." He said showing a sunny smile. Kei hated to be touched by people she didn't know but his smile warmed her heart. "Well, that's 'cause I'm a fire mage." She said smiling at the boy.

"Cool, I'd like to become a wizard someday." Haru said with wide eyes. "What guild are you in?" he asked. "Fairy Tail." Kei said. "Wow, Fairy Tail is awesome; I heard it's the highest guild in the country." Haru said. Kei became nervous "I-is that so?" she asked. 'Great, I didn't want to be a part of the most popular guild in the country. Now people might put me in magazines and newspapers. I've seen Natsu in that stuff but it was just talking about how he tends to destroy stuff.' She thought staring at the pink-haired boy in question who was building a snow man.

"How did you get out here anyway?" Kei asked. "I was kidnapped." The little boy replied quietly from where he was being carried on Natsu's back. "Kidnapped?" Kei asked looking up at him. The little boy rubbed his eye sleepily "Yeah, I don't even know why. I was just playing outside my house when he showed up and carried me away. I tried to run away but the only place to go was here." He said. 'So that's how he got lost at Mt. Hakobe.' Kei thought.

Haru eventually fell asleep and it was quiet for a few minutes. "The person who kidnapped him," Kei said looking at Natsu "you think it could have been that Zancrow creep from Grimoire Heart?" she asked. Natsu shrugged "That's most likely the case, you said you could smell Haru on him." Kei nodded "Yeah, it was all over his clothes. It really worried me." She said tensing her shoulder with anger. Natsu reached out and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about it, it's over." He said squeezing it gently. Kei looked up at her partner and blushed deeply when he smiled at her.

'Natsu's so kind, I'm glad he's here.' Kei thought.

"Thank you so much for bringing back my grandson!" The old woman cried. "Don't worry about it." Kei said with a nervous smile. "How can I thank you, I mean along with the reward for completing my request?" the old woman asked hugging her grandson, who blushed and looked embarrassed. "Well, you think you could tell me a place that could sell a potion for his motion sickness? There's kinda a long train ride back home." Kei said pointing at Natsu.

"Actually I make those kinds of potions, here take two bottles, for helping my grandson." She said handing them a leather satchel with food, first aid, and the potions in them. Kei smiled "Thank you so much."

"Just drink it!" Kei snapped shoving the bottle in her partner's face. He crossed his arms and shied away from the potion "No way." He said. The two dragon slayers were at the train station waiting for the oncoming the train to Magnolia. "C'mon, Natsu you suffered though the carrage ride." She said. "So? I'm not drinkin' it, I'm fine anyway." Natsu said turning away from the vile that held the translucent light blue liquid. Kei dropped her hands "Why not?" she asked.

"It smells weird." Natsu said. Kei's eyebrow furrowed "Smells weird?" she asked lifting the bottle up to her nose. It smelled like roses mixed with vanilla soap. Kei closed her eyes and inhaled deeply "I like it." She said looking back up at her partner who looked surprised at her. "How, it smells… weird." Natsu said. "Okay, whatever." Kei said turning away. 'That idiot, I'm going to pretend to drop it but when he won't expect it, I'll make him drink it. I'm so cleverly evil.' Kei thought smiling mischievously.

"Hey look the train!" Kei said pointing off at the train tracks. Natsu looked over her in the direction she was pointing. "Where, I don't see anything." Natsu said before he was suddenly pushed down onto the floor.

Kei quickly sat on his stomach and held the potion vile to his lips. Kei laughed as the liquid disappeared into his mouth. A few seconds passed and Natsu's cheeks puffed up. "Oh no you don't, swallow it!" Kei hissed cupping her hand over his mouth and nose. Unable to breathe, Natsu was forced to swallow the potion.

Kei smiled contently and removed her hand. Natsu coughed and tried to get the taste out of his mouth. "Oh my god! That's terrible!" Natsu whined. Kei stood up off of him "It was for your own good, now you'll feel better on the train." She said, as if on cue, the train appeared in the station.

Natsu stood nervously next to Kei as people began to flood out of the compartments. He turned away "Oh crap, I don't feel good." He muttered. "That's just psychological." Kei said grabbing the pink-haired boy's hand and dragging him onto the train.

When the train started to move away Kei kept her eyes on her partner. Nothing happened, not even a sick moan. Natsu just sat across from her quietly. His eyes became bright "I don't feel sick! This is great!" he exclaimed running over to the window and pressing his face against it. Kei laughed seeing her partner this happy made her feel good.

Natsu threw open the window and stuck his head out in the wind. "Ah, Natsu, close the window!" Kei said grabbing the boy around his waist. Natsu turned to her and smiled. Kei felt a light pink blush dust on her cheeks.

The two dragon slayers sat next to each other staring out the window. Kei sighed, feeling tired she rested her cheek on the pink-haired dragon slayer's shoulder. Natsu chuckled and put his arm around her. "How's your arm?" He asked. Kei looked down at her right arm at the dark torn up burn on her arm. 'That's right that god slayer burned me with his black fire. I almost forgot about how much it stung.' She thought. Kei looked back up at Natsu who was watching her closely with his black eyes.

"It stings." She said quietly.

Natsu was sitting next to her quietly as he wrapped Kei's burnt arm in a bandage. "Natsu, you do know you're terrible at tying bandages." Kei deadpanned. The fire dragon slayer frowned but continued to tie the cloth. "You can't do it yourself, so quit complaining." He said. Kei laughed "Okay, okay whatever." She said staring out the window.

Kei eventually fell asleep against Natsu's shoulder. She quietly muttered in her sleep and fidget. Natsu thought it was cute and would laugh.

"_Hey Leon, are there other types of fire?" a 5 year old Kei asked her guardian. The large dragon looked at her and chuckled. "Of course there are." He said stretching his large sapphire wings and resting down on the soft grass. "Sit, I will teach you." He said. The little silver-haired girl quickly dropped to the ground and crossing her legs. As the dragon spoke her wide violet eyes were locked onto him in wonder. "Now, you obviously know blue fire." He said. Kei nodded and played with a little flicker of azure fire between her fingers. She let it die out so the dragon could continue. With her ADD, Kei usually had a hard time focusing on things but her guardian's stories were the few things that she could be completely pulled into. _

"_There is the red, orange, green, and white fire." The dragon said. "The red fire, next to the blue fire, is the most dangerous. It destroys anything and everything in its path." He said. Kei watched with wide violet eyes._

"_Orange fire is more mello, it doesn't burn as much but it tastes… terrible." He said making a face causing the little girl to giggle. "Green fire is similar to blue fire but it is not used in battle, it doesn't burn." He said. _

"_What about white fire?" Kei asked leaning forward. "Right, I was getting to that." Leon said. "White fire is… mysterious it burns but it is so hot, it's freezing." "You mean it freezes stuff?" the little girl asked, amazed at the fact that fire could freeze. The dragon nodded his large scaly head "Yes." He said. _

_The little girl smiled "I want to eat white fire!" she exclaimed with bright excited eyes and she bounced with happiness. The dragon chuckled "Wait, there is one more type of fire." He said causing the young dragon slayer to sit back down. _

"_There is black fire." He said his voice becoming low and grim. Kei blinked "Black fire?" she asked tilting her head to the side, her short silver hair falling with her head. "Yes, black fire doesn't burn. You can put it on a stick and it won't burn away, but if you do touch it, dragon slayer or not. It will burn hotter than any white fire." The dragon said grimly. _

_The little girl's eyes were wide and they held a small amount of fear. 'Fire that doesn't burn but can burn a dragon slayer.' She thought. "Wait, then what about the person who has control over it?" she asked. The dragon shook his head "Only the gods have control over such magic." He said standing and walking away. "Why don't you go play by the river?" He said. _

_The little girl smiled and bounced up to her feet. "Okay!" she said running away through the tall grass and disappearing in the sea of soft green._

Kei woke up and blinked the sleep from her eyes. She chuckled 'Then I thought you were making a joke about the gods Leon.' She thought.

**AN: Man that chapter was kinda rambly (is that a word? Whatever it is now!) so how was it? Did it suck? Did it not... suck? Did you love it or hate it? **

**Review I don't bite. :D**


End file.
